Whore or What happens to cheaters
by Windy Rein
Summary: Their bodies were entwined on the bed. I knew I was the only one who could make him scream and beg. Yaoi, GrimmIchi & UlquiIchi, rated M. Warnings for lemon and something bordering on rape!


**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** GrimmIchi & UlquiIchi

**Warnings:** Rape(or something bordering on that), lemon(well, duh), cutting and umm, my twisted imagination in full gear. Oh and if you didn't get it already this is **YAOI!**

**A/N:** Oh, wow, I wrote my first lemon and it's an almost rape.. o.O Okays, inspiration from 'Deveiver of Fools' by razatip (a EnvyEd fic) and written in between watching Saien's backstage material xD and in the time span of an hour possibly..? o.O hmm, wonder how weird I am yet? o.O I think that, (wow my first lemon.. -gets an epiphany-) this might be actually my best until now, or at least it competes of the spot of the best fic with 'Too perfect'. I actually think I did a fairly good job with Grimm, but do tell if he's out of character. :) And, umm, what else? Oh and this is my first published GrimmIchi :) Do enjoy, loves. :)

xxxx

**Whore or What happens to cheaters**

xxxxx

Their bodies were entwined on the bed

Their bodies were entwined on the bed. _Our_ bed. The bastard had actually gotten him to moan. But I was the only one who could get him to scream and beg. The bed creaked and the thrusts became more and more violent. He gasped and came all over the bastard. I left them there in their lovey-dovey cuddle scene. I'd be back and then he would be sorry.

xxx

It had been a normal day for him. School, homework, being attacked by his crazy father. Nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that was missing was his lover. Maybe Aizen-bastard had ordered him somewhere. Oh well, he'd come when he had the time.

xxx

It was night time already. I knew the kid would be waiting for me. After all I hadn't been to fuck him for days.

Though what I had in mind would leave him cold in the end. I cackle slightly at the thought.

xxx

I tap at the kid's window as I always do and he turns to it smiling at me. I grin at the kid. He doesn't know what's waiting for him.

He lets me in and I swoop down to kiss and bite his neck. The only response I get is a strangled "Grimm..." I smirk against his skin and push him down on the bed. I can still smell the bastard on his skin and on his bed. I don't give a fuck if you call me paranoid.

His already moaning and I haven't even gotten started yet. I take his belt of and use it to tie his hands to the bed. He gives me a look that's in between confusion and excitement. Something only he can pull off I think.

It's work of only a couple of moments to get him naked. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to touch me and for me to touch him but before he can do a thing I attack his neck and start slowly moving down. I stop just before his already hard member. The only attention it receives is slight, feather-like touches that make him arch his back and moan. The begging that soon follows is music to my ears. His eyes are telling me to undress and hurry the fuck up if I want to keep my sorry life when he gets free. I smirk at him and lick his erection before swallowing the head. He moans and rolls his eyes back. At times the kid's too predictable. I release his erection with a kiss to the head.

He widens his eyes in surprise and fear when I draw my faithful Pantera out of its sheath. I can see the protest forming on his lips, so I decide I should do something about it and tear his shirt apart and gag him with a piece of it. Another piece I tie tightly around his cock to prevent him from coming any time soon.

He seems to be ignoring me in favour of keeping a look out for my blade. Now Ichi should know already not to do that. I bite his neck to get his attention back to me. I smirk at the teen. I'm doing that even more than normally it seems.

"You should've known I'd find out at some point." His eyes widen and for the first time in a long time I see him fearing for his life.

"You know, I could've maybe, with a small possibility, forgiven you if it were someone else than that bastard." His eyes are begging me to let him explain.

"You won't explain a thing. I know enough already. You know, Ichi, I thought you were above that but I guess that the so-called thrill of the forbidden was too much even for you. Or is it just your insatiable lust that got the better of you? Well, I don't care. At least after I'm done with you, you'll know your place, saseko** (1)**." I growl out the last word. He's actually started crying by now.

I raise Pantera from my shoulder, where it had rested, and start cutting into his skin. His trying to beg for me to stop, I can tell that much even without hearing the words. Those tears streaming down his cheeks must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can hear his screams of pain as I push my blade deeper into him. These wounds will leave definite scars, something that even his Hollow can't heal completely.

After about fifteen minutes of precise cutting, I take a look at my piece of art. There across my lover's chest and abdomen is repeated the one word I think he deserves. _Whore._ From his collarbones to the hem of his pants, if he would be wearing any, is carved that one bloody word that has more despise poured into it than my hatred for Aizen and that's telling something. His gorgeous face is an angelic sight with the hot tears of pain and regret streaming down his cheeks. I give him a gentle smile and wipe them away.

"Did you think, Ichi, for even a moment that I wouldn't find out?"

Staring at those innocent tears has made my member ache and I finally release myself from the confinements of my bone white hakama. He starts shaking his head and making these wonderful little noises of pleading that are smothered by the fabric in his mouth.

I don't bother to prepare him in the least. If he can take the bastard inside of him then he can take the pain. I look him straight in the eye when I slowly push myself in. I know he's going to be screaming by the end of my little torture. I don't even need to look for his prostate, I already have it remembered. I can see him rolling his eyes back in pleasure when I hit that spot again and again.

He's clenching around me harder and harder, something that usually indicates his release. This time he won't get it so easily. His eyes become wet again when he realizes I won't be letting him come. Those wonderful chocolate brown eyes keep staring at me and beg without words. _Let me touch you. Let me explain. STOP THIS TORTURE!_

xxx

I take him many times that night not letting him out of his bonds for even a moment. Sometimes I turn him around and take him from behind. Sometimes I just pound into him without caring if someone hears or not. It seemed to be my lucky day though, the kid was home alone. Maybe daddy shouldn't have left.

xxx

Finally at the break of dawn, I take off the piece of cloth from around his member. This time I go with a slow pace, just like our first time. And just like then, I now too trail small butterfly kisses up, down and across his neck and chest area. When I hit his prostate and come myself I kiss him with fierceness and feeling. He comes, his shout muffled by my lips on his. His chest heaves up and down while he's coming down from his high. When he finally is back on earth I smirk at him and give a small peck to his cheek. I've dressed already in the mean time.

"Have fun with your other." I say just before opening up a Garganta in the middle of his room and returning to Las Noches.

xxx

I roam the empty halls with a grin on my face. Everyone seems to be a little frightened but I don't let that bother me. I like that actually. And then the bastard comes and ruins my day.

"Grimmjow." Would it actually kill the idiot to show some emotion outside of bed?

"Whatcha want?" I can't hold back the smirk. He keeps staring at me and doesn't say anything. When he finally walks by me I think I hear a muttered "why did I bother?" I just continue walking through the halls. Maybe my day wasn't ruined after all.

xxx

**(1)** saseko means whore

**A/N:** Hope I didn't cause any mental trauma with this and please do review, loves :)


End file.
